1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinged structures and more particularly to structures which are collapsible.
Related Art
Existing structures such as children's playhouses are substantially permanent, that is once erected they remain occupying a relatively large amount of space even though they are actually used for only short periods.
The present invention seeks to provide a structure which can be quickly erected, is secure when in use, but can be quickly folded away after use.